


die Farben

by ourhereafter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Intimacy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourhereafter/pseuds/ourhereafter
Summary: The colors of her in many different lives.Challenge/Exercise: Pick a color, decide the emotion, write it down stream of consciousness style. No major re-writes or edits.





	1. Blau

The red light kept blinking. No matter how many times she closed her eyes, its hue was imprinted and remained. And while the rest of the house was asleep, all she could do was stare at the pictures on the wall. Every face and happy smile seemed to taunt her behind their glass frames. Everything so perfect and pristine. Not a hair out of place nor an awkward smile. In the pictures it looked genuine. It looked real. They seemed happy. Him: older and sophisticated. Her: young and vivacious.

  
For a moment she tore her eyes away from the wall. Dizzily she glanced down at the watch wrapped like a vine around her wrist. A quarter past 4 in the morning. She had been staring at the wall for nigh on 3 hours. And all she could hear was the throbbing of her heart and the soft click of the blinking red light. And she lay there, waiting.

  
In only a few hours the house would begin to wake and the pounding behind her eyes would intensify. But the soft snick of the red light would continue. There would be a mad dash in order to get them ready: cook their breakfast, clean up, feed the baby, say goodbye, do the laundry, clean the house. Rinse and repeat. Look nice, lose weight.  
Make sure you lose as much as possible.

  
_You’re not good enough._  
_You wouldn’t want your husband to stray._  
_It would be your fault._  
_You will never be good enough._

  
Behind her closed eyes, where tears never came anymore, she began to slowly succumb to the steady staccato of the red light. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, and the thundering stomp of her husband’s steps descended down the stairs. He would be wearing the shirt she had ironed last night and wanting her to tie his tie. The children would start to call for her, their whining wails could wake up the entire neighborhood. And the baby would begin to scream.

  
He doesn’t see her behind the glasses he now has to wear. Make him breakfast, take care of his house, take care of his children, iron his clothes, fold his pants the right way, make dinner, lie there and let him fuck her. No matter that she says no or that she still hurts from giving birth only a month ago. All he sees is a convenience. All she sees is the draining work of each day.


	2. Gelb

I was half asleep. I could hear his feet pad across the wood floors as he prowled closer but still hear the whispering voice of my mother. And she only exists now in my dreams.

The covers started to shift and cold air penetrated my warm cocoon. He groaned and let out a huff before sliding his cold body next to me. I could feel his hands as they tucked themselves against my pelvis. His long fingers started to caress my lower belly. He shifted the hair covering my shoulder and tucked his lips against my ear. In no time at all he was as warm as me. I snuggled my body against his, rubbing my back against his bare chest, and tucking myself deeper into his embrace. Everything felt fuzzy and warm as I drifted back to sleep.

 

“Sansa, wake up.”

Immediately I jolted out of my peaceful slumber with a confused snort and whine. I felt like I couldn’t move with the weight of the covers twisted around my legs. I quickly shuffled the hair tangled in front of my eyes. My mouth felt dry and fuzzy.

“Wha?”

I could hear his smirk as he huffed out a laugh. I imagined I looked as wild as when we had first met. Finally, I was able to find him across the room sitting at the desk. He held his masculine face in his hand and his book in the other. He gazed at me with gentleness but something ravenous as well. As the sunlight peaked through the windows, I noticed his golden hair sticking up in random places. A lion indeed. I chuckled as I forced myself up from our bed.

“What’s so funny?” He whispered as he prowled closer, taking a hold of my hips and pulling me into him. I could only smile as he ran his nose along the side of my face and hair. My fingers twitched and my lower stomach became warm.

I turned around to face him and sighed with light exasperation, still drowsy from my slumber. “You... ahh.”

He nuzzled my nose and ran his hands along my shoulders up to the sides of my face. “Mrs. Lannister.”

The air was caught in my chest but my heart thrummed erratically. There was a hair breadth between us. I made the last push. My lips touched his sloppily, in my haste to reacquaint myself with his taste. My hand was braced on his strong shoulder, his lithe fingers swept my cheekbones, as I scratched his shortened hair. Time was irrelevant as he kissed me. I captured his bottom lip between my own and sucked. He grabbed my hips and thrust his pelvis into my belly.

"Good morning."

Between the warm breath of our mouths and the light of the morning, I had no intention to escape. He kissed like he meant it, ferociously and unapologetic. Like the lion he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this little drabble was a task! I'm honestly not great at intimate scenes or any happy scene in general but this is why I'm doing these writing exercises. We can only get better if we try but man was it hard for me to translate this onto the page! How do other authors do it?!  
> I want to thank Tommyginger and GoldenEmpress for being so encouraging on both of my stories. But seriously all of you are making my little heart so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense! This is just a personal challenge to get me more comfortable writing and improving my work. I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would gladly appreciate it.


End file.
